Forum:Aimhirghin O'Doherty
obrimic12. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's:0 Number of B's:1 Number of C's:4 Number of D's:0 Number of E's:1 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) I'm not gonna lie -you probably think that's an idiom, but I mean it. I'm not going to lie. Never have, never will. Sure it rubs folks the wrong way, but that's half the fun. So I'm just a talkative guy, with a penchant for arguing. You could tell me the sky is blue, and I'll go to my grave saying the sky is actually just a diffuse green. Seriously. It's not a lie, it's just an examination of the facts. Listen the way we choose to divide colors in a spectrum is completely arbitrary considering it's continuous, But I digress. I'm not a total d*ckhead 100% of the time. I just don't like bullsh*t and I have a pretty good sense of when somebody is lying to me. I mostly look out for myself, but if we're close enough the curtesy may extend to you too. I'm smart, but I don't like making a big deal out of it. I make a big deal out of plenty, so my intillectual capacity can take a seat. I'm fairly musical but that's more of an excuse to hear my own voice. So I'm self centered, and I admit that. So much of what makes me abrasive is what makes me endearing. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) No no no ok listen- I'm going to stop you right there my name is not pronounced Aim-heer-jin. It's AV-ir-yin. Stress on the first syllable Av-ir-yin. From what I'm told, it means born of song, and who am I second guess? After all, it was my parents who told me, as soon as I could read and spell it, and they've never lied to me before. That's what you get for growing up in Candor. It's a big family I have two younger brothers, and my parents made it clear from the beginning the squeakiest wheel gets the grease, so it get's pretty loud around the O'Doherty's. Lying was out of the question, you could be a frank, and honest, and rude, and upsetting as possible, but as long you told the truth, things weren't so bad. I'm happy in Candor, but I like to argue. Some people aren't cut for it, exempli gratia the kind of people who will spare your feelings and say "No, of course that dress doesn't make you look fat" when it looks like someone shoved a pig in a poncho. Although that would be a little bit of the pot calling the kettle, I've been physical activity a bit lately, reading up on logical theory and fallacies. Argumentation is really the only sport I participate in though. It obviously gets heated in Candor but I wouldn't have it any other way. My family always says "You know we'll never die of heart attacks because we don't keep anything bottled up." People like me well enough, I'm just abrasive enough that people think it's sassy, and who am I to deny the people what they want. I try not to go to far, I once had this friend, a girl, who professed her infatuation for me in the most candorous way possible, a well reasoned argument. That I could have handled more tactfully, but I basically told her to call back when she grew a d*ck... Sorry. So I try to be sensitive with people. But yeah, I have friends in Candor, some in other factions, well some that are a little more than friends too, but I try to be smart about it. It's a fairly stress free life, and I suppose I pretty much exemplify it. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! I'm a taller guy, 6'1". Curly sandy blond hair, smiling blue eyes, long eyelashes, bit of a constant smirk. Paler skin, some freckles, somewhat big hands. Pretty slim. I shave regularly, I've been known to wear my glasses on occasion. Ears are a bit pointy, nose is average. People say I have a bubble butt, I don't do anything to reverse that. I have the voice of a lyrical tenor, and my Dad's incredulous eyebrows. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved